The Memories Of A Fight
by Bella Elise Garcia
Summary: Casi dos meses transcurren luego de la gran helada que cubrió Arendelle. Ella, la reina del hielo. Él, un príncipe sentenciado a pagar por lo que hizo. ¿Qué surgirá entre ambos? ElsaxHans. Post-movie. Helsa.
1. Chapter 1

Casi dos meses habían pasado desde la gran helada en Arendelle, los ciudadanos aceptaron a su reina tal cual como es y las puertas del castillo estuvieron abiertas a todo público.

Anna por su lado estaba feliz, no habrían más puertas cerradas, y disfrutaba cada momento que podía pasar junto a su hermana en los momentos libres que tenía la reina. Por otra parte estaba su relación con Kristoff nunca se sintió tan amada como se sentía ahora, de lo cuál muchos se dieron cuenta, la princesa irradiaba amor y felicidad por cada rincón del castillo.

En su estudio caminaba la reina de un lado a otro sosteniendo una carta en sus manos, no se percató que se había puesto nerviosa hasta que vio que empezaba a nevar ahí. Suspiró y se sentó en su escritorio, seguido de esto entró Anna quien sonreía a pesar de lo temprano que era y ella nunca se acostumbró a levantarse tan temprano.

-Elsa.-dijo Anna sonriendo y sentándose en la silla que estaba frente a Elsa.-¿Qué sucede que me hiciste levantar a estas horas de la mañana?-Preguntó mirando la expresión del rostro de su hermana.

-Llegó una carta, viene de las Islas del Sur.-Dijo Elsa extendiéndole la carta a Anna para que la leyera. La princesa tomó la carta entre sus manos y la abrió con cuidado tomando su contenido y comenzando a leer en voz alta:

_"Querida Reina Elsa: _

_Como hermano mayor del Ex-Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur, querí, la verdad me gustaría que mi hermano Hans fuera a cumplir su sentencia en Arendelle como trabajo forzado, hagan lo que a ustedes les plazca con él._

_Saludos, Príncipe Klaus de las islas del sur."_

-No. No, Elsa, no.-Dijo Anna parándose de su asiento caminando de un lado a otro igual como lo hacía su hermana anteriormente.

-Anna…-Susurró la mayor de las hermanas, levantándose de su asiento mientras tomaba a su hermana menor de los hombros.

-Pero Elsa… ¡Él trató de asesinarnos!-Dijo Anna mirando a su hermana.

-Lo sé Anna, pero, tengo que velar por el futuro de Arendelle, sabes que nuestra Alianza con las Islas del Sur nos beneficia…Y además, yo no podría cargar con una muerte a causa mía.-Elsa volvió a su asiento tomando una hija y una pluma escribiéndole una respuesta a tal carta.-Le diré al Príncipe Klaus que mandé a Hans, lo voy a poner a trabajar como sirviente.-Elsa terminó de escribir la carta poniéndola en un sobre, colocándole un sello con el logo de Arendelle.-¡Kai!.-Llamó la reina. A los minutos después Kai iba entrando al estudio de la Reina.

-¿Sí su majestad?-Dijo Kai entrando al estudio situándose a un lado de la puerta.

-Quiero que envíes esta carta a las Islas del Sur, por favor.-Dijo la Reina entregándole a Kai la nombrada carta. El mayordomo asintió y salió del estudio dejando a ambas hermanas en un incómodo silencio.

-Elsa…-Dijo Anna levantando la mirada y buscando la de su hermana.-¿Y si intenta asesinarnos de nuevo?-Preguntó la menor apretando sus manos.

-Sólo vendrá a hacer trabajo a la servidumbre, pero si llegas a ver algo no dudes en avisarme, lo tendremos vigilado todo el día.-La mayor de las hermanas se levantó de su asiento.-Ahora… ¿vamos a desayunar?-Elsa sonrió y Anna asintió, ambas hermanas salieron juntas del estudio llegando al comedor riéndose mientras recordaban eventos de ellas cuando pequeñas.

Al llegar al comedor, Elsa se sentó en su asiento, Anna a su derecha, Kristoff al lado de Anna y finalmente llegaba Olaf que siempre los acompañaba. El transcurso del desayuno fue sencillo, hablaron sobre cosas que querían hacer, desayunaron, y finalmente cada uno se levantó de su asiento para comenzar con sus tareas habituales. El día transcurrió normalmente, la reina revisaba las cartas que habían llegado, negocios, felicitaciones por su coronación, etc. Anna había salido con Kristoff, Olaf y Sven a comer. Habían invitado a Elsa pero esta tenía cosas que hacer.

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse, y Elsa levantó la mirada. Kai y Gerda entraron al estudio.

-Su majestad.-Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras hacían una reverencia.

-La Princesa Anna ha dicho que usted nos llamaba por las órdenes que teníamos que darle al príncipe Hans cuando llegue.-Habló finalmente Kai, Elsa levantó la mirada posándola en ambos.

-Desde ahora ex-príncipe Hans, y sobre las tareas que hará…-Dijo Elsa recalcando el "EX" y moviendo un lápiz a la vez que se le ideaba algo.-Trabajará como sirviente. Kai, quiero que cuando Hans llegue, tenga un guardia, no confió en ese sujeto.-Habló la reina con voz autoritaria, comenzando a terminar de firmar algunos papeles.

-Sí su alteza.-Dijo el mayordomo.

-Y, Hans estará dictado a hacer cualquier tipo de trabajo, así que no duden en decirle si necesitan ayuda.-La reina terminó de firmar.

-Si su alteza.-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Gerda y Kai mientras salían de la habitación donde se encontraba la reina. Dejándola sola, la reina suspiró y se levantó aún un poco angustiada e insegura de lo que podría hacer con el sujeto que intentó matarla hacía ya 2 meses.

* * *

**Holi, sé que el capítulo está aburrido, la verdad soy nueva escribiendo y espero estar haciéndolo bien, ya vienen hechos más bonitos(? y en poco tiempo comenzará el Helsa. c: Cualquier duda, comentario, crítica, y todas esas cosas. En un review. Apreten el hermoso botón(? **

**Habrán Capítulos donde no salga mucho Kristoff, Anna Y Olaf, normalmente la historia es solo de Elsa y Hans, pero no voy a dejar de lado a los demás personajes. **

**Tendrá drama, enemigos, y todo eso. La verdad ODIO hacer sufrir a la gente, peor me divierto mucho escribiendo los acontecimientos dramáticos xd. **

**Saludos. o/ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes tratados en el fic, pertenecen a Disney. Si yo los tuviera sería feliz c: pero no es así. **

* * *

Elsa caminó hasta su habitación, entró y se despojó de su vestido, colocándose su camisón de dormir, se soltó la trenza y su cabello cayó por su espalda y hombros con leves ondulaciones provocadas gracias al constante trenzado en él, cepilló su cabello cuidadosamente como su de un diamante se tratara, y se entró a la cama dejando llevarse en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente la reina se despertó por un pequeño rayo de sol que se entrometía desde la ventana, cayendo finalmente en el rostro de la monarca. Elsa se dio vuelta abriendo los ojos mirando la muralla, al tiempo se sentó en la cama, estirándose cuidadosamente, hasta escuchar un golpe en la puerta.

-Pase…-Susurró la reina mirando como la puerta se abría y entraba Gerda.

-Su majestad.-Gerda hizo una reverencia.- ¿Quiere que el traiga el desayuno?-Preguntó la señora, caminando hacía el baño de la monarca para prepararlo, Elsa sonrió parándose de su cama caminando hacía su tocador para empezar a peinar sus cabellos rubios y platinados.

-No gracias, si puedes lo llevas al estudio.-La monarca termino de cepillar su cabello, dejando el peine en su lugar y dándose la vuelta para caminar hacía su baño.

-Si su alteza.-Dijo Gerda saliendo de la habitación de la reina mientras cerraba la puerta.

Elsa se bañó, y se colocó un vestido, parecido al de su coronación, solo que este era de tonos azules, sin cuello y con un leve escote en el pecho y la pierna, terminando por ocupar una capa azul oscura con estampado de copos de nieve. Elsa salió de su habitación camino a su estudio, al llegar entró y cerró la puerta, se sentó en su mesa, y empezó mirando las cartas que habían llegado, se encontró con una que portaba el sello de las Islas del Sur, la tomó con cuidado y la abrió, empezando a leer el contenido, que decía que el ex príncipe vendría en el siguiente barco enviado a Arendelle, ese mismo día. La reina se paró de su escritorio, dudando sobre qué hacer y qué no hacer a la llegada del príncipe. Se decidió por llamar a Kai para darle las órdenes de que trajeran al Ex príncipe a su salón principal en el castillo. Así darle las nombradas reglas, que iba a tener el ex príncipe en su estadía en Arendelle.

No habían pasado más de 2 horas cuando entró Kai, avisándole a la reina Elsa, que el barco en el cual el príncipe venía, se encontraba en el muelle, siendo desembarcado, mientras unos guardias escoltaban al ex príncipe al castillo. Hans llegó y lo hicieron pasar hasta el salón del castillo, donde estuvo al menos cinco minutos, cuando la monarca entró acompañada de 2 guardias a su lado.

-Pueden retirarse.-Mencionó la reina a ambos guardias que se posaron a su lado.

-Si su majestad.-Dijeron al mismo tiempo haciendo una reverencia y caminando hasta la puerta del salón retirándose del lugar.

-Hans.-Lo nombró la reina caminando hacía una distancia prudente de él, ni tan cerca, pero tampoco tan lejos, el príncipe la admiro estupefacto de la belleza que irradiaba la reina, a pesar de que siempre le había parecido bonita, cuando la volvió a ver le pareció perfecta. Una voz lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

-Se que no quieres estar acá, y yo no te quiero acá, pero trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por no congelarte.-Sonrió la Reina al darse cuenta que el ex príncipe abrió los ojos sorprendido. Manteniendo la compostura.

-Entonces. ¿Para qué me tienes acá?-Contestó el ex príncipe con su típico tono arrogante, el cual hacía que la reina perdiera sus estribos y quisiera solamente congelarlo en ese mismísimo instante.

-Hans, como primera opción yo no le he dado el permiso para cortejarme, y menos para que me venga a tratar de esa forma, desde ahora en adelante seguirás MIS reglas.-Dijo la Reina con voz autoritaria recalcando el "MIS", Hans rodó la mirada, aunque le encantaba ver a la reina de esa forma. _"Espera…Hans ¿qué estás pensando? No puedes pensar eso de Elsa" _Por segunda vez los pensamientos de Hans fueron interrumpidos por la reina.

-Si es que no te has enterado, vas a trabajar para la servidumbre, haz de tener tu cuarto, sin privilegios ni nada por el estilo.-Dijo Elsa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, donde la abrió y miró a Hans.-Ven para que veas cual va a ser tu cuarto.-Dijo cortante saliendo del salón. Hans siguió a la reina por el pasillo hasta una puerta, que daba entrada a un lugar ni tan pequeño, pero tampoco tan grande, tenía una cama, un baño, y una ventana que daba entrada a la luz.

-¿Y cuándo voy a partir?-Preguntó Hans entrando a su nuevo "cuarto", Elsa rodó los ojos. Y se quedó parada en el marco de la puerta.

-Comenzarás con tu trabajo hoy, Gerda te dará la lista de cosas que debes hacer, sin protestar, ni reclamar responderás a todo lo que ella te mande, y si alguien más necesita ayuda dije que te llamaran a ti, en la noche vendré a revisar que estés acá, y un guardia se quedará cuidando tu puerta, no quiero intentos de escape, ni mucho menos, problemas contigo.-Dijo La Reina mientras caminaba por el pasillo, sin por última vez dirigirle la última palabra a Hans.-Prepárate que Gerda ya viene.-Dijo la reina, cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, hasta llegar a su estudio donde se quedó la mayoría del día.

Al pasar las horas, Hans entró al estudio de la reina. Le habían dicho que tenía que limpiar los ventanales de allá. Elsa se levantó de su asiento, y caminó hacia la puerta del estudio para salir de allí y dejar que Hans trabajara tranquilo.

-Te ves hermosa.-Susurró Hans, al tiempo en que Elsa pasaba al lado suyo. La reina salió del estudio y cerró la puerta, con la mirada baja y las mejillas sonrojadas. _"¿Cómo se atreve a decir semejante cosa?" _Pensó la reina mientras se dirigía a su habitación terminando por sentarse en su cama.

* * *

**¡Holi! Bien por fin pude actualizar, y la verdad me ha costado bastante, estamos a mitad de año ya y empiezo con las postulaciones a otras escuelas, por lo cual no me da tiempo de actualizar, sin más decir que estuve 3 días varada en unos cuantos párrafos. **

**Pero sin más, acá está el capítulo, espero lo disfruten. Ya va comenzando el Helsa. :'D **

**Dejen un review, y aprieten el muy hermosho botón. *-* (?) **

**Trataré de actualizar más seguido D: **

**Bueno, byes~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes tratados en la historia son de Disney. Todos los derechos reservados a ellos.  
**(Eso salió como película)

* * *

La Reina se puso a analizar cuidadosamente las palabras de Hans,_ "No caeré en su juego" _pensó la joven reina sonriendo irónicamente, el juego estaba de su lado, y no se dejaría caer en los encantos de un traidor. Y mucho menos contarle a Anna sobre lo que paso hace algunos minutos en el estudio, la princesa estaría dispuesta a partirle la cara por segunda vez a Hans sin afecto alguno.

-Elsa…en los problemas que te estás metiendo.-Susurró para ella misma mientras se levantaba de su cama y caminaba hacía la ventana, miró a través de ella, y detuvo su mirada en el jardín, recordando que siempre cuando ella era pequeña iba a sentarse con su madre ahí, Elsa solía sentarse junto a ella, o simplemente se ponía a contar flor por flor, antes de que naciera Anna, se sentaba con su madre, y ambas le cantaban canciones al vientre de la madre de ambas pequeñas. Al nacer su hermana, iba a jugar con ella al jardín mientras su madre las vigilaba desde el asiento que se encontraba entre unos arbustos al frente de una fuente.

-No sabes cuánto te extraño mamá…-Susurró Elsa, mientras una fría lágrima corría por su mejilla, cayendo en el marco de la ventana, la reina escuchó un toque en su puerta y se repuso inmediatamente, limpió su rostro y se miró al espejo, dudando si abrir o no la puerta, no le gustaba que la vieran llorando, menos si no sabía quien estaba tras la puerta, en el peor de los casos podría ser Hans, pero dudo de que fuera él, Hans ha de estar limpiando ventanales, o alguna otra cosa. Se decidió por responder.- ¿Sí?-Dijo alzando un poco la voz.

-Su majestad, él joven Hans ha terminado de limpiar en el estudio, me dijo que le dijera que ya puede entrar en él. Y su hermana ya llegó y la estaba buscando.-Dijo Gerda a través de la puerta.

-Muchas gracias por avisar Gerda, voy enseguida.-Elsa abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió de esta camino a su estudio, probablemente Anna esté ahí, caminó por el largo pasillo, hasta que se topó con Olaf quien corría con un ramillete de flores en su manita.

-¡Elsa! ¡Elsa!.-Nombró el muñeco de nieve, parándose frente a la Reina, quién atinó por hincarse para quedar a la altura del muñeco.

-¿Qué sucede Olaf?-Habló la reina con ternura mirando al pequeño muñeco de nieve que extendía el ramillete de flores hacía la reina.

- ¡Son para ti!-Sonrió el muñeco, mirando a la reina. Elsa sonrió y tomó el ramo en las manos, se levantó y miró a Olaf.

-Muchas gracias amiguito, ¿quieres acompañarme a ponerlas en el estudio?-Le preguntó, el muñeco asintió caminando al lado de la reina, quien entró al estudio, dejando el ramillete de flores en un adornado florero hecho de hielo por ella misma, se dio cuenta que Anna no estaba ahí, así que terminó por sentarse en su asiento, Anna la buscaría en un rato más.

-Elsa. ¿Qué pasó con ese tal Hans?-Preguntó inocentemente el muñeco sentándose en un asiento al frente de la monarca, la reina abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendida. No creía que esa pregunta la iba a tomar tan fuerte.

-Él está haciendo trabajos como sirviente.-Respondió mirando al muñeco.- ¿Por qué?

-Por nada Elsa, solo que se me hacía extraño verlo por acá, estás segura en dejarlo en Arendelle?-Preguntó el muñeco parándose del asiento.

-Sí Olaf, y cualquier cosa, no dudaré en congelarlo.-Dijo la monarca riendo mientras movía sus manos haciendo que salieran copos de nieve, Olaf rió ante la respuesta de la joven Reina.-Pero quiero que tu también me ayudes en algo amiguito, no dudes en vigilarlo, y avisarme si hace algo contra ti, Anna, Kristoff o Sven.-El muñeco se paró con pose de militar.

-Sí, su majestad.-Dijo con voz firme, sacando una sonrisa de la Reina. El muñeco caminó fuera del estudio dejando a la reina sola, no había pasado ni un minuto cuando Anna entró corriendo a abrazar a su hermana.

-¡Elsa! Te extrañé tanto…-Dijo Anna dramatizando la escena, logrando hacer reír a la reina que correspondía el abrazo de su hermana. Se escuchó una tos proveniente de una sola persona sí, esa persona era Hans, que estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, con una escobilla, y una pala (1). Anna bufó en voz baja y rodó la mirada.

-Anna, ve a cenar, que yo iré luego.-Dijo la Reina sonriéndole a su hermana, quien solo gruñó en bajo mirando con desprecio a Hans mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermana. Porque no me cuesta nada romperte la cara.-Dijo fríamente terminando por salir de cuarto donde se encontraba. Elsa cayó una risa con sus dedos, volvió a su semblante frío y miró a Hans.

-¿Qué deseas?-Dijo la monarca con el mismo tono de voz que hacía que a Hans se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

-Em...yo...eh…ya terminé los trabajos que me dio la señora Gerda su majestad.-Dijo el príncipe, tartamudeando al principio, terminando la frase de la manera más rápida posible. "_Hans…que te está pasando, no puedes ponerte a tartamudearle a la Reina, se va a dar cuenta de tus sentimientos hacía ella muy pronto. Espera, que…No. Yo no amo a la Reina." _Hans volvía con su pelea entre él y su subconsciente, pero no podía evitar aceptar que la Reina lo ponía nervioso.

-Bien, puedes retirarte a cenar.-Dijo la monarca fríamente, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y salía rápidamente de la habitación. Suspiró, y emprendió camino hacia el comedor, donde ya la esperaban Anna, Kristoff y Olaf.

Los cuatro empezaron a comer, hubo un largo momento de silencio, el cual la reina decidió romperlo.

-Y… ¿Cómo les fue?-Susurró mirando a Anna y a Kristoff, mientras tomaba con delicadeza su copa y tomaba de ella.

-Bien, fuimos a las montañas, y tuvimos un picnic.-Dijo Anna con entusiasmo.- ¿Verdad Kristoff?-él nombrado asintió con la cabeza.-La hubiéramos pasado mejor contigo, pero no pudiste ir.-Anna hizo su típica carita de cachorro abandonado y Elsa soltó una risa.

-Para la próxima Anna, sabes que hay cierto sujeto a quien hay que vigilar muy bien.-Anna sintió con la cabeza.-Bien, yo me debo levantar, aun quedan cartas por firmar, y tengo que asignar un guardia al cuarto de Hans, buenas noches.-Dijo la reina haciendo una sutil reverencia y retirándose del comedor, caminó hacía donde cenaban Kai y Gerda, tocó y entro cuidadosamente.

-Su majestad.-Sonrió Gerda al verla entrar, mientras se levantaba de su asiento a buscar algo entre los estantes.

-Buenas noches Gerda.-Saludó a la señora.-Kai, quería preguntarte si había un guardia disponible para cuidar a Hans esta noche.-La Reina miró a Kai.

-¡Oh! Se me había olvidado lo siento su majestad.-Dijo Kai haciéndole una reverencia a la reina.

-No te preocupes, ya tendré forma.-sonrió Elsa, su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio entrar a Hans quien se sentó relativamente cerca de ella. Gerda, quién se había dado cuenta de la molestia de Elsa, caminó hasta ella ofreciéndole una tabla de chocolate, Hans vio como a Elsa le brillaron los ojos mientras sonreía a Gerda, la monarca tomó al tabla y abrazó a Gerda agradeciéndole.

-Muchas gracias...-Susurró tomando la tabla en sus manos y sonriéndole a la señora.

-No hay de qué mi niña.-Gerda sonrió al ver que Elsa estaba feliz, desde la muerte de sus padres, Gerda había cuidado a ambas hermanas como si fueran hijas suyas.

-Hans, puedes venir un rato, tengo que decirte algo.-Nombró la Reina al joven quién se levanto sin ánimos y siguió a la monarca por el pasillo hasta llegar a su cuarto.

-¿Qué sucede su alteza?-Dijo el joven, en su voz se notaba el cansancio.

-No tengo a quien te cuide hoy, pero eso no significa que tienes el derecho a escaparte, ya lo sabes, puedes retirarte a tu habitación, y yo que tu aprovecho la noche para dormir.-Dijo la Reina mirando al joven de cabellos naranjos a los ojos, ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, rápidamente Hans salió del pequeño trance en el cual había entrado y Elsa desvió la mirada avergonzada.

-Claro su majestad, con permiso, descanse.-Susurró el peli naranjo al entrar a su habitación, sin antes dirigirle la última mirada a la reina.

-Tú también descansa, Hans.-Dijo la monarca con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y con un tenue brillo en la mirada. No se retiró del lugar hasta que la puerta se cerró por completo, dejándola a ella en el pasillo perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

**¡Holaaa! Por fin actualizo a tiempo *-* Lo que me costó, otra vez estuve varada en algunos párrafos. D: Maldita inspiración que no llega :c**

**(1): Pala en sentido, pala de recoger basura, sé que muchos saben cual es, pero por si las dudas...**

**Bien, se que no tuvo el momento Helsa esperado pero...Ya va, pronto vendrá lo mejor, el pequeño párrafo del cap. anterior es para recompensarles lo mucho que los voy a hacer sufrir(?). Okya. **

**Bien, creo que necesitaba escribir un momento solo de recuerdos de Elsa, no sé por que, y espero sea de su agrado, me costó escribirlo por que soy al persona que menos sentimientos tiene c: Gerda es como la segunda madre de Elsa y Anna, ya que las cuidó cuando fallecieron sus padres. O por lo menos en mi mente así funciona. **

**REONORU: Jajajaja, créeme el subconsciente de Hans siempre irá contra él. **

**Belindana8: Muchas gracias, sí seguiré actualizando! c:  
**

**Frozen Fan: Graciasss, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por seguir la historia. c:  
**

**Sin más, ahí esta él capitulo, nos vemos este fin de semana, si es que puedo. Dejen un review, aprieten el hermosho botón que quiere que lo aprieten. Y eso. **

**¡Saludos! \owo/ **


	4. Chapter 4

Dentro de la habitación del que estaba alumbrada por una pequeña vela en un tocador cerca de la cama. Se encontraba Hans, caminando de un lado al otro, parecía nervioso, y peleaba consigo mismo en un tono bajo para que no lo escucharan.

-No Hans, no puedes enamorarte de ella.-Susurraba en voz baja.-Trataste de matarla. Debe odiarte.-"_Pero puedes cambiar eso ¿no?" _ Hans se ignoró a sí mismo y terminó por acostarse en su cama para proceder a dormir.

Por otra parte, Elsa, quién se había quedado parada frente a la puerta del cuarto de Hans, también se retiró a sus aposentos. Luchando consigo misma mentalmente.

-No haz de abrir tu corazón.-Susurró mirándose al espejo. Aún tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. _"No tienes que ocultarlo,_ _te enamoraste de Hans". _-¡No!-Grito bajo la reina, caminó hasta su cama y se acostó en ella quedándose dormida inmediatamente.

**(NA: Punto de vista narrado por Hans)**

Ahí estaba parado frente a la mujer que me ponía los pelos de punta, y hacía que perdiera la cabeza cada vez que la veía, ella mostraba una sonrisa, y podríamos calificarlo con que estaba feliz de verme ahí.

-¿Hans?-Escuché de su voz mi nombre, la miré a los ojos y ella desvió la mirada levemente sonrojada.

-¿Sí, su majestad?-Respondí sin dejar de mirarla.

-Emm…yo bueno este…-Se sonrojó más, Elsa se veía de muy tierna de esa forma.

-¿Sí?-Repetí de nuevo, ella solo se acercó a mí y me besó, podía sentir sus fríos labios recorriendo por los míos, suavemente, correspondí tratando de no asustarla, entiendo que podría ser nuevo, él sentimiento que estaba sintiendo por la Reina de Las Nieves, no tenía palabras para describir en el momento de gloria en el cual me encontraba.

Nos separamos lentamente, ninguno de los dos quería separarse pero la falta de aire hizo posible nuestro separo, ella solo volvió a desviar la mirada, tenía las mejillas rojas, y los labios también. Su rostro mostraba felicidad a pesar de que no quería mirarme directamente.

-Te amo-Susurré lentamente para tomarla de la cintura y depositar un corto beso en sus labios.

-Y-yo también.-Susurró Elsa, mirándome a los ojos, ahora fue el turno de ella besarme, cruzando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, correspondiendo el beso, atraje a Elsa más a mí tomándola de la cintura, ella era frágil como un vidrio, fría como el mismo hielo y eso me encantaba.

**(NA: Fin del punto de vista de Hans)**

El ex príncipe despertó exaltado, del reciente sueño que había tenido y donde la protagonista de su llamado sueño de "amor" no era más que nada la mismísima reina Elsa. A pesar de todo el poco tiempo que había pasado con la reina esta estaba llamando cada vez más la atención del ex-príncipe que a su vez se iba enamorando cada día más de la fría Reina de las Nieves.

Por otra parte estaba Elsa, quién también había tenido un sueño parecido al de Hans, claramente en el sueño de Elsa, podríamos decir que fue descubierta por Anna cuando la reina besaba al ex-príncipe. Lo que causó que la Reina se despertará de un salto quedándose ovillada con la espalda en la pared de su cama.

-No sientas...no sientas...-Susurraba a si misma la reina, nunca había experimentado el sentimiento de amor hacía alguien, pasó la mayoría de su vida encerrada en estas 4 paredes y con las únicas personas que ha socializado es con su hermana y con sus ya difuntos padres.

"_No vas a ocultarlo siempre Elsa, tú sabes muy bien que **amas** a Hans"_ La voz en su cabeza hacía que ella se pusiera mucho más nerviosa, volviendo su mirada al cuarto apra ver como había surgido una capa de escarcha alrededor de ella.

Sacudió su cabeza y sacó la escarcha con sus manos, se volvió a acostar quedándose dormida automáticamente y esta vez no iba a volver a soñar con la especia de pesadilla/sueño que había tenido con el ex-príncipe de las islas del sur.

* * *

**Holi, se que me van a matar por lo corto que es este capítulo, pero, mi padre ha puesto horarios en el internet, y ya llevo 3 días atrasada xd. **

**Además que no estudie para una prueba y mañana tengo que dar el interrogatorio. **

**Mil gracias a a REONORU que si no fuera por que leí su review antes de escribir el fic, no se me habría ocurrido lo del sueño. **

**Espero que este a su nivel, tampoco quiero pasarme, ya que mejor esperar c: **

**REONORU, El subconsciente de Elsa saldrá pronto, ya verás xd. **

**Bien, hasta la próxima actualización (No diré fechas nunca las cumplo)**

**Saludos \owo/**


End file.
